Streptomycin, dihydrostreptomycin, neomycin, tobramycin gentamycin and kanamycin inhibit the acetylcholine mediated twitch induced by field electrical stimulation of the LMMP. The muscle responds normally to exogenous acetylcholine, implying that the inhibitory effect of the aminoglycoside antibiotics is not due to muscle toxicity.